Blackwatch
"When we hunt, we kill! '' ''No one is safe! '' ''Nothing is sacred! '' ''We are Blackwatch! '' ''We are the last line of defense! '' ''We will burn our own to hold the red line; it is the last line to ever hold!" ''- Blackwatch chant.1stLt James Goodwin '''The 1st Biological Warfare Command' ('Blackwatch Special Forces') is one of the main antagonists in the game and a secret organisation in the US Army's special forces and the Central Intelligence Agency which deals primarily with biological weapon threats and operates out of Fort Detrick. They are the leading military force in the Manhattan deployment. At the beginning of the game they appear in fewer numbers than the Marines, but as the plot progresses the player will inevitably encounter increasingly larger detachments of Blackwatch Special Forces troops. Blackwatch is a cold and merciless organization of highly-trained soldiers that have previous experience in dealing with the effects of the REDLIGHT virus in Hope, Idaho. The Blackwatch forces deployed in New York are under the command of General Peter Randall. In the field they are led by Captain Cross, an experienced soldier armed with a high-tech grenade launcher and a high-voltage stun baton. Blackwatch will stop at nothing to halt the infection, even going so far as to kill civilians who are not visibly infected and fire bombing large areas of the city, even though certain buildings have the words 'Not Infected' written on the roof. Blackwatch also apparently use genetically modified strains of the virus to help fight the Infected. They later begin fielding incredibly strong Super Soldiers that are to be able to go toe-to-toe even with the strongest infected like Hunters and even Alex. Origin Project BLACKWATCH was established 6/962 by DARPA and the Department of the Army. BLACKWATCH base of operations is Ft. Detrick, Maryland. Mandate: Research and development of Biological Weaponry for use agaist foreign powers, but after Operation ALTRUISTIC on 7/769, BLACKWATCH mandate has changed. The certain mandate for BLACKWATCH is: detect, conceal and prevent outbreaks of unknown viruses, both man modified and natural, on American Soil. BLACKWATCH operates in secret. Officialy they do not exist. Blackwatch Soldiers Blackwatch Soldiers are the common infantry used for Blackwatch. They are organized like any military organization , with various rankings and such. They generally have black/dark gray uniforms with gas masks and night-vision goggles. Blackwatch officers have a white and black uniform and they have more status than a normal soldier. The arsenal of the Blackwatch operatives is largely composed of the same weapons used by the Marines: M16A4 assault rifle, M249 SAW, M32 MGL grenade launcher, FGM-148 Javelin anti-tank missile, though carry heavier weapons more frequently. They have been shown to use excessively brutal tactics in their operations, as displayed in the execution of non-infected civilians and even GENTEK employees. They consider the Marines deployed alongside them as incompetent and regard them as Shock troops and cannon fodder. However they tolerate the Marines, as they represent the public face of the deployment, and as such would be used as scapegoats. The Marines, in turn, consider them as psychotic, due to the violent and extreme tactics used by Blackwatch to contain the virus. These events are most likely to create a level of plausible denial to their existence. Their operational directives include the eradication of all possible "risk of infection" and all probable carriers of the BLACKLIGHT Virus They also suppress classified government information and projects, such as human experimentation and biological warfare testing. Blackwatch soldiers are usually seen in military bases, patrolling outside, fighting Hunters at Hives, or rarely walking the street. General Orders #When in Doubt, Shoot to kill #No clearance, No passage #Nothing crosses the red line Hope, Idaho Blackwatch were originally a regular military garrison based in Fort Detrick, Maryland; they were the ones called in to contain the outbreak of REDLIGHT in Hope. During the military suppression of the REDLIGHT virus, the virus nearly advanced beyond the point "of no return". However Blackwatch shelled the town, and regained control. After Hope had been sterilized, Blackwatch was formed to suppress future outbreaks of biological weapons, both man-made and natural. General Randall was put in charge of the unit after his actions in Hope lead to the successful elimination of the virus threat located there. New York When Alex Mercer broke the vial that contain the BLACKLIGHT virus the BLACKWATCH were brought to contain and stop the virus, but unlucky for them Greene escaped and start to spread her virus. The name of this operation is RED LIGHT. Captain Cross Captain Cross is the leader of Blackwatch units in the field. He is shown to be an excellent fighter, able to best Alex in both close combat and at range. He is later killed and consumed by the Supreme Hunter, who uses his form to trick Alex and try to escape the city. Super Soldiers Super Soldiers are BLACKWATCH operatives who have been exposed to the virus in a controlled way, causing them to gain tremendous strength and stature. They are capable of fighting Hunters and even Alex in close combat, as well as clinging to walls and jumping incredibly high. They are also shown to order a unit of BLACKWATCH soldiers, showing that they are still intelligent enough to be given commanding roles. thumb|right|300px|Prototype (PC ,PS3, XBOX360) - CES 2008 Blackwatch Featurette References *The name of the organization is probably based on the fact that the group was formed to contain the REDLIGHT virus, although it could also be a reference to a famous Scottish regiment of the same name as well. It could also be a reference to Blackwater, a private military organization whose methods and morals have been under considerable scrutiny. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Factions Category:Military Category:Blackwatch Category:Projects